Alone in darkness
by Dark janubis
Summary: Takes place before the puzzle was complete. Yugi sits alone in his bedroom, trying to put together the puzzle, What is he thinking about?


Dark: hi…well, fist I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical confusions or mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note: This takes place in the time when Yugi was still tryingto put togetherthe millennium puzzle. It's all in Yugi's point of view.

Ooo

Hi there...

Here I am, waiting in shadows for the light to come and grasp my hand, and lift me up to someplace I would be glad to see. You'll see, the things are starting to get into my nerves. It seems that every time I try to help, I just end spoiling everything...I'm tired...tired of everything, tired of waking every morning just to know that nothing would change...I'm scared...scared that I'm failing to make all of you proud of me...I'm nervous...nervous of the fact that maybe I'm going for the wrong path to my future...I'm sorry...sorry for being as weak as I am...But even if I'm tired, scared, nervous and sorry, I'm still willing to continue...

You don't know, but I've been thinking, thinking that that thing that we called live, shouldn't have been called that. It should have been called: 'Prove', 'Fight', 'Game'. Yeah, Game. because it's like a video game. At first, you don't have nothing. You're in 0. But every step you take, give you points that will let you cross to the next level. But the next level will ever be harder than the other. Much painful than the other. But even if you fall one time, you still want to try again, and it's because you want to reach the final level and get the best mark. But not everyone continue. Many persons give up in this Game that we called live. It is called suicide. And you know what...I've never wanted to kill myself...when I was little, I never think about it because I was afraid...afraid of the pain it will cause, afraid of what will be waiting on the other side...but you know something? that isn't the same now. Now, living is more painful than thinking on the physical pain. But the real reason I continue is because I feel I've been challenge to go on. You'll see, when I was born, I could have die... a few times I had wished I was...but thinking that I haven't, make notice that, someone wants me to reach the end. When I was little, I have faced many things that could have easily end my live, but they didn't. So...why?...why? of all those people that die so quickly, and easily...why me? I am still alive...but why?...because someone challenge me...someone wants me to do my best and reach the final level...someone wants me to prove what I'm worth of... so that being, have keep me alive 'till now, because he knew that now the real challenge had started. I'm scared...but I'm not going to leave it that way...I want that someone to see me reach the final level...even if I have to crawl to it...I want that someone to see me reach it and say that he is and always have been proud of me...proud of my wishes, proud of my goals, proud of every single time I fell and make my effort to continue...I want him to comfort all those silent tears that I have shed without no one there to help me. Because I know he watches me now...and never leave my side...he's the light that I'm waiting to reach one day...even if I'm alone, or if I'm in pain... he's the only one that truly would never leave me alone...

but sometimes...sometimes...

It is too hard to wait for the light to shine...and even if I know he is there...I still long for a word of hope...for someone to held me when I'm really scared, for someone to say that everything will be ok...for someone to say: "I love you, with all your goods and bads"...someone that will look at me like the person I am and not the person they want to see...someone that will hear my problems and won't say that I'm stupid for having them...someone...someone...but there isn't someone...there are only memories...memories of the time that I would have never thought about something that may cheer me up and pushed me to continue...memories of the time when live was a nice game...but their so so old...they look like dreams...I can't really remember a complete day where I was happy...every time trying to get away from everyone...feeling that everyone will hurt me...feeling that my voice isn't meant to be heard...I really don't know how to describe it...there are many things that troubles me.

But I don't care how cold or painful it seems to be...the hope of one day reach the end of this game, with all my effort, is much more greater than nothing in the way...so...here I am... fighting this battle and I promise that I won't just give up till the end...and that's a promise that I'll be proud to keep.

Ooo

Dark: I really hope you like it…

R&R


End file.
